


Dietro le onde del mare

by Alley



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Series Finale, The Mastermind - Freeform, au!Tyrell, you can't understand if you didn't watch it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Hai commesso un errore.”“Io non commetto errori.”“E invece ne hai fattouno.”
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dietro le onde del mare

Il mare è tranquillo, un’immensa distesa piatta e imperturbabile. È _troppo_ tranquillo, uno di quei paesaggi che ha facoltà di esistere solo tra i bordi di una cartolina o come illustrazione di un catalogo vacanze.

The Mastermind si ferma ad osservarlo ogni volta che si infiltra nel mondo che ha creato per Elliot. In realtà, il mare è la prima cosa a cui ha dato forma quando ha deciso che avrebbe costruito un rifugio su misura per lui.

 _“Una gabbia”_ , lo corregge una voce dentro la sua testa. The Mastermind sa fin troppo bene a chi appartenga. Decide di non badarci, anche se non può davvero zittirla: sarebbe come pretendere di silenziare i propri pensieri.

C’è un motivo, se quel mare è sempre calmo e non muta mai in tempesta. The Mastermind voleva che fosse tutto sotto controllo, in quel mondo, persino ciò che nella realtà gli uomini non possono pretendere di comandare: il mare, il cielo, il proprio cuore.

_“Hai commesso un errore.”_

“Io non commetto errori.”

 _“E invece ne hai fatto_ uno _.”_

*

Gli incubi su quella notte lo perseguitano, impietosi e ostinati, e lo lasciano con il fiato intrappolato nei polmoni e il sudore attaccato alla fronte a ogni risveglio.

_(Sto solo andando a fare una passeggiata.)_

Si svolgono sempre allo stesso modo: Tyrell si inoltra nella foresta e The Mastermind lo insegue, deciso a raggiungerlo, ma senza riuscirci. Il buio che inghiotte Tyrell è un pozzo nero e senza fondo: mentre Tyrell precipita inesorabilmente al suo interno The Mastermind continua a rincorrerlo, il respiro sempre più affannato e le membra dolenti per lo sforzo.

Lo spazio che li divide non accenna a ridursi: è come se si dilatasse ad ogni passo che The Mastermind compie, tracciando una voragine impossibile da colmare.

_(Sto solo andando a fare una passeggiata.)_

I sogni, però, sono anche peggio. Sono quelli in cui raggiunge Tyrell e lo afferra per la manica della giacca – _ho detto che non posso lasciarti morire_ –, lo deposita nell’ospedale più vicino e poi torna da lui per annunciargli che ce l’hanno fatta: hanno vinto. Sono finalmente gli dei che aspiravano a diventare.

Tyrell gli sorride; è un sorriso spossato, ma felice, uno di quelli che nella realtà The Mastermind non gli ha mai visto (e che non gli vedrà mai) e che lo porta a sollevare a sua volta gli angoli della bocca.

È un momento perfetto e questo basterebbe a rivelare il trucco, perché di momenti perfetti, nella vita di The Mastermind, non ce ne sono mai stati. La perfezione non esiste quando sei costantemente appeso a un filo e la paura di precipitare nel vuoto arriva a costituire il tuo stesso essere: è un traguardo a cui non puoi nemmeno pensare di ambire.

Ma è questo, il bello dei sogni: riescono a sembrare veri anche quando raccontano una palese bugia.

The Mastermind realizza di essersi sporto verso il letto solo quando la bocca di Tyrell si fa più vicina; tutt’a un tratto occupa la sua intera visuale, diventando l’unica cosa che è in grado di vedere.

È a quel punto che si sveglia, il profilo delle labbra di Tyrell stampato negli occhi sbarrati e una sensazione di incompiutezza a mordergli le viscere.

I sogni sono peggio perché, alle prime luci dell’alba, lasciano il posto alla lacerante consapevolezza che non ha baciato Tyrell e, soprattutto, che non è riuscito a salvarlo.

*

Il Tyrell di quel mondo non è identico al Tyrell della realtà di Elliot – al _suo_ Tyrell, bisbiglia ancora quella voce, ma The Mastarmind la scaccia prima che il suo cervello possa accogliere il suggerimento e dare al pensiero quella veste.

Il Tyrell che ha creato è più _normale_ , proprio come Elliot: non è glaciale, né enigmatico; è un libro che si lascia leggere senza il bisogno di un cifrario.

The Mastermind sa di lui tutto quello che non ha mai saputo (e che non saprà mai) del vero Tyrell: che genere di musica ascolta, qual è il suo liquore preferito, persino il verso liberatorio con cui si getta sul divano quando torna a casa dopo una giornata di fatiche. Tutte cose che un attacco hacker non è in grado di rivelare; informazioni che puoi guadagnarti soltanto tramite una conoscenza fatta di carne e quotidianità.

C’è soltanto una cosa che non ha cambiato, un solo, singolo aspetto che si è concesso di mantenere: la venerazione che il Tyrell di questo mondo nutre per Elliot e che è specchio perfetto di quella che il vero Tyrell riservava a lui.

Si dice che lo ha fatto per Elliot: perché vuole che anche lui abbia qualcuno che lo faccia sentire apprezzato nonostante tutto e a qualsiasi condizione.

 _“Sei_ tu _che hai bisogno che sia così.”_

Questa volta, non riesce a fermare la voce prima che le sue parole gli penetrino nella coscienza. The Mastermind le sente infilarsi nella carne come fossero le punte acuminate di una freccia, ma poi le tira via, lasciando che il sangue scorra a fiotti.

È il padrone di quel mondo: niente può davvero ferirlo.

Ha tutto sotto controllo.

*

The Mastermind si domanda se, da qualche parte, ci sia ancora un corpo; se sia stato trovato fortuitamente da un forestiero o se sia finito in pasto ai lupi prima che qualcuno avesse modo di recuperarlo.

Non vuole davvero conoscere la risposta.

*

 _“Non dovrebbe essere qui”_ dice la voce. Naturalmente, non ha intenzione di lasciar perdere. Mr. Robot non lo fa mai. “Hai creato questo posto per Elliot.”

“Fatti gli affari tuoi.”

L’acqua non è perfettamente calma. The Mastermind direbbe che le increspature che ne smuovono la superficie covano onde da mareggiata, se non sapesse che è impossibile. Eppure---

_“A lui non serve.”_

“Serve _a me_.”

Un tempo Mr. Robot avrebbe accolto la confessione con una risata di scherno o con un _lo sapevo_ saccente; adesso, invece, continua a guardare il mare con la stessa imperturbabilità con cui lo fissa The Mastermind. _“Fallo, allora.”_

“Che cosa?”

_“Fa’ in modo che ti serva.”_

*

Tra le cose che sapeva del vero Tyrell c’è il fatto che aveva un bambino. È quel genere di conoscenza ricavabile da un computer, una di quelle che non è sinonimo di intimità o vicinanza.

Naturalmente, non sa che tipo di padre Tyrell sia stato (e che non è più). The Mastermind è stato capace di inventare un mondo intero, di rifinirlo in ogni minimo dettaglio, ma non ha saputo creare una sola immagine verosimile che vedesse Tyrell al fianco di suo figlio. È per questo che non ha trasposto la famiglia di Tyrell, nella realtà a cui ha dato vita. Sarebbe stato come dover tracciare un cerchio quadrato: non avrebbe avuto la minima idea di come ottenerlo.

The Mastermind ha tenuto da parte una quota dei soldi sottratti al gruppo Deus: prima di restituire il controllo ad Elliot – perché lo farà, prima o dopo, quell’illusione non durerà per sempre – farà in modo che il bambino la riceva. Con l'intero patrimonio dei Wellick destinato a lui non avrà di certo bisogno della sua elemosina, ma non è quello il punto: il punto è poter fare ammenda.

Eppure, The Mastermind si sente ancora terribilmente colpevole.

*

_“Il mare è agitato.”_

Non c’era bisogno che Mr. Robot glielo facesse notare: le onde percuotono la spiaggia come frustate, aizzate dalle folate di vento, e gli schizzi d’acqua gelida arrivano a colpirgli il viso. La sensazione è talmente reale che per un solo, singolo istante, The Mastermind dimentica che si tratta di una finzione costruita per il bene di Elliot e che non c’è nessun mare e nessun vento, e, in fondo, non c’è nemmeno lui.

_“Sai cosa devi fare.”_

The Mastermind continua a guardare il mare.

*

“Ho solo bisogno di sapere che sarai al mio fianco.”

“Sempre.”

La voce è quella di Elliot, ma, in realtà, è The Mastermind a rispondere.

*

Quel giorno The Mastermind si traveste da Elliot: indossa i suoi stessi vestiti, assume quegli atteggiamenti che per Elliot sono naturali come respirare e che per lui, invece, rappresentano una finzione a cui riesce ad aderire solo tramite sforzo. Non è veramente necessario: Tyrell è una sua creazione e se The Mastermind decide che deve prenderlo per Elliot, lui lo farà. Eppure, per qualche motivo, si sente comunque in dovere di adottare delle precauzioni. Forse perché quel controllo che aveva brandito come uno scettro ha cominciato a scivolargli via dalle dita: è il dio di quel mondo, il demiurgo onnipotente che lo ha plasmato e che potrebbe distruggerlo con uno sciocco di dita, ma adesso, davanti allo sguardo di Tyrell, si sente il più miserevole dei mortali.

“Impiantando questo software---”

“Va bene: non c’è bisogno che me lo spieghi.”

Non sa se sia rabbia o rimorso, ciò da cui viene assalito, ma sa che gli provoca un senso di nausea talmente forte che è difficile imporsi di restare seduto a quel tavolo anziché scappare in bagno a vomitare. “Perché?” domanda, con più impeto di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Tyrell non sembra turbato dal suo tono. “Mi fido di te” dice semplicemente; poi, dopo un pausa. “Più di quanto mi sia mai fidato di qualcuno.”

Una morsa gli stringe lo stomaco. Quando parla, non c’è più veemenza nella sua voce, ma una pena accorata che la rende bassa ed arresa. “Ti sbagli.”

Tyrell aggrotta la fronte. Sembra non poter comprendere quelle parole, come se Elliot – The Mastermind – le avesse pronunciate in una lingua sconosciuta. No: sembra non poterle _accettare_. Per lui è inconcepibile che Elliot non sia degno di una fiducia totale e incondizionata. Gli ha affidato la sicurezza della sua azienda, ma, se potesse, gli darebbe in custodia la sua stessa vita.

In questo, lui e l’altro Tyrell sono perfettamente uguali.

“Che intendi?”

Stralci delle immagini che lo torturano ogni notte gli si parano dinnanzi agli occhi: gli alberi fitti come spilli; la morsa mortifera del buio; la sua mano che si allunga senza riuscire ad agguantare il braccio di Tyrell; la sua mano che stringe un lembo di stoffa per poi perdere la presa; la sua mano che---

“Se un giorno ci perdessimo in un bosco e tu fossi ferito, io ti lascerei lì a morire.”

Entrambi tacciono. Tyrell lo guarda fisso, senza scalfire la cappa di silenzio scesa a rinchiuderli. Non c’è alcun giudizio dentro ai suoi occhi; in realtà, non sembra nemmeno star soppesando la confessione che gli è appena stata fatta. Lo sta semplicemente--- guardando, come si guarda un panorama o un dipinto o la volta del cielo sopra la propria testa. Come si guarda una persona la cui sola vista basta a farti sentire in pace con il mondo.

“Be’” dice alla fine; scrolla le spalle, con la naturalezza che si riserva soltanto alle verità più scontate. “Evidentemente avresti un buon motivo per farlo.”

Di nuovo silenzio. Passano tante cose tra di loro, come particelle invisibili che fluiscono da una parte all’altra, facendo da conduttori a un’intesa più profonda di quella che la parola potrebbe mai veicolare.

“Spiegamelo pure” dice Tyrell, interrompendo quella specie di connessione muta. È la stessa che The Mastermind sentiva di aver instaurato con il Tyrell del mondo reale – il _suo_ Tyrell. Non aveva programmato di riprodurla in quella realtà, eppure eccola lì, ad unirli come un cordone che resiste strenuamente e si espande in ogni dimensione. “Il software.”

Questa volta è The Mastermind a fissarlo senza replicare. In un punto indefinito della sua mente, Mr. Robot gli rivolge un cenno di approvazione.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Su Tumblr veniva esposti dubbi - a mio avviso condivisibili - sulla legittimità della presenza di Tyrell nella realtà creata da The Mastermind per Elliot.  
> Questa è la spiegazione che mi è piaciuto dare al riguardo.


End file.
